happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die HTF Edition
Dumb Ways to Die is an HTF style remake game based on the well known Metro Trains' Android game Dumb Ways to Die. It's available on www.htfgames.com, Android and IOS. The 1.0 version was released between December 2013 and January 2014 and the final version was released as of April 1st, 2014. Game Description This game is a Happy Tree Friends edition of Dumb Ways to Die. Prevent the HTF characters in small games from dying. There are twenty one mini-games, which randomly keep changing. As you progress, the game becomes more and more difficult and ends after you have lost your third life. Gameplay The Happy Tree Friends gang has gone nuts! They are doing really dumb stuff, such as exposing to the sunlight without tan (Lumpy), running through the forest while carrying a sharpened stick (Toothy) and even crossing streets without watching out first (Cub)! Now the lives of this innocent cute creatures are in your hands! You must help them escape from their own stupidity in multiple mini-games. There are only four starter characters in the game (Lumpy, Toothy, Cub and Disco Bear) and numerous score numbers which are the scores you must reach to unlock each of the next characters. When you start playing the game, it becomes more and more difficult as you progress it and you'll be forced to be quicker and quicker for each time you play it. The only tool you must use in this game is your mouse, and, according to each level, you'll use the left button to either click or just move the mouse while holding the left button. List of Levels and Each Level Controls This is a list of the levels and controls for each of them in Alphabetical order: * Cro-Marmot's Level: Cro-Marmot's home is covered in too much electrical lights and neon signs. (which is actually Lumpy's house from Stealing the Spotlight) You need to scroll through the area and find three switches that must be clicked on to turn the power off and avoid melting Cro-Marmot's ice block. * Cub's Level: Cub appears on a side of a road full of moving trucks (from Havin' A Ball). Some trucks move very slow and some trucks move very fast. You must use the left button of the mouse to click on him to move forwards and avoid the trucks, so you have to watch out with the speed they go at. The aim of the level is to make it to the other side of the road without getting run over by a truck. * Cuddles' Level: Cuddles appears underwater and seems to slowly sink to his death (In a set up like the Clean option of his Smoochie but without the shower). There are two buttons at the bottom of the screen: one red, which is to sink Cuddles and one green, which is to make him swim to the surface. Use the left button of the mouse to click on the green one and make him swim. There's a surprise in this level: when you click on the green button the colors of both the green and red one often swap with each other, so you have to be quicker and be really careful with which button you're pressing. The aim of the level is to swim to the surface before time runs out or before you hit the bottom. * Disco Bear's Level: Disco Bear is hearing music on the headphones from Hello Dolly at a very noisy volume and everyone's sure that he won't stand it much longer. Use the left button to click on each of his earphones and reduce the frequency. When you click on them, they turn green. The aim of the level is to reduce the volume of his earphones before time runs out. * Flaky's Level: Flaky is chewing bubble gum. A dotted line of a circle is seen. You must blow a bubble that doesn't exceed the size of the dotted lines. You must click to start and stop. * Flippy's Level: Flippy is seen smoking. You must click on the scattered letters to fill in the blanks to spell the sentence: "Smoking is so stupid and uncool!" * Giggles' Level: Giggles is fishing with a spear in a pond filled with deadly jellyfish. You must click and drag the jellyfish away from Giggles to avoid getting her a fatal jellyfish sting. * Handy's Level: Handy is replacing light bulbs while having the gas turned on. The knob of Handy's oven that is turned on is seen turned to max and you must use the left button of your mouse to click on numerous dots (which indicate the amount of gas the turned on burner releases) from biggest to smallest and turn off the gas. The aim of the level is to click on every dot and reach the "off" setting before the time runs out. * Lammy's Level: Lammy's razor is malfunctioning. You must click on the razor until time runs out to juggle it and not let it drop on Lammy's head. * Lifty's Level: Lifty is trying to defuse a time bomb. You must click on the wires in the right order to cut them. * Lumpy's Level: Lumpy is seen sunbathing in a deck chair without suntan lotion. There's a white dot, which is useful to put sunscreen on Lumpy. Click on the dot and hold the left button of your mouse while you move it on Lumpy to tan him. The aim of the level is to cover Lumpy's entire body in lotion before he gets burned by the sun. * Mime's Level: Mime is seen trying to pump very heavy weights and seems to be very difficult for him. There's a purple button which says "power" and you must repeatedly press it multiple times to help Mime pump the weights. The goal of the level is to help Mime raise the weights until keeping them up. * The Mole's Level: The Mole is seen driving his car through a forest. You must help him to dodge the trees. There are three rectangles at the bottom of the screen, which are locked in the center, right and left corners of it. If you click on the left rectangle, the car will go to the left; if you click on the center rectangle, the car will go to the center and if you click on the right one, the car will go to the right. Click on the left, center, and right button to drive Mole's car and avoid the trees. The objective of the level is to make it to the end without crashing a tree. * Nutty's Level: Candy and veggies are seen flying toward Nutty's mouth. You must click and hold to cut the sweets so Nutty will take up the habit of healthy eating and not die from eating too much sweets. * Petunia's Level: Petunia is seen standing on a life-saver in the middle of the sea with a shark waiting to have a snack out of her and she is trying to keep up but is losing her balance. Click on Petunia, hold the left button while you whip her to the left, release it and quickly repeat this process a couple of times. If she tilts to the left, do the same repeated times but to the opposite side and so on. The goal of this level is to keep her upright until time runs out. * Pop's Level: Pop is seen with a lighted match walking towards a BBQ grill which has liters of petrol poured on it. There's a blue area at the top of the screen which represents water. Click on the blue area of the screen to make fall drops of water on the match to turn it off before it touches the grill. * Russell's Level: Russell's ship (which carries oil inside) is seen stuck in the North Pole's snow about to burst and spill oil on everything, including Russell. There's an orange dot which is useful to weld. Use the left button of the mouse to click and drag the dot through the dotted line to weld the hole. The objective of the level is to weld the hole before it's too late. * Shifty's Level: Shifty is seen with bottles of alcohol around him. You must throw the bottles up and out of the barrier around Shifty and into a trash can, resulting in Shifty agreeing to drink enough water. * Sniffles' Level: Sniffles is about to ride a rocket pack. You must complete the calculations by answering math questions. There are three problems to solve. There are random numbers on the bottom of the screen. You must answer correctly the questions to win. If you answer incorrectly three times, the rocket will be miscalculated and take off, ripping Sniffles' arms off and killing him from major blood loss. * Splendid's Level: Splendid is in danger! A bunch of meteorites is approaching to Splendid and it's up to you to save him. There's a red area around Splendid's head, and each meteorite can fall slowly or fast, depending on each one. You must click on the red area to shoot laser beams and you can point to any direction by clicking on the place in the shooting area where you want the laser beam to go to. The objective of the level is to avoid all meteorites from crushing Splendid's head. * Toothy's Level: Toothy is seen running while holding a sharpened stick and he doesn't know what surprise is waiting for him, the way he's running through is full of logs! Use the left button to press on Toothy and he'll jump. You must jump over the logs to escape the death and you win the level if you avoid the logs until time runs out. Points to Reach Besides the four starter characters, there are characters you have to unlock by getting different numbers of scores. These characters are: * Russell (Level 5): You have to collect 2.000 points to unlock him. * Pop (Level 6): You have to collect 2.500 points to unlock him. * The Mole (Level 7): You have to collect 3.000 points to unlock him. * Cuddles (Level 8): You have to collect 3.500 points to unlock him. * Mime (Level 9): You have to collect 4.000 points to unlock him. * Splendid (Level 10): You have to collect 4.500 points to unlock him. * Petunia (Level 11): You have to collect 5.000 points to unlock her. * Handy (Level 12): You have to collect 5.500 points to unlock him. * Sniffles (Level 13): You have to collect 6.000 points to unlock him. * Flaky (Level 14): You have to collect 6.500 points to unlock her. * Lammy (Level 15): You have to collect 7.000 points to unlock her. * Lifty (Level 16): You have to collect 7.500 points to unlock him. * Giggles (Level 17): You have to collect 8.000 points to unlock her. * Cro-Marmot (Level 18): You have to collect 8.500 points to unlock him. * Flippy (Level 19): You have to collect 9.000 points to unlock him. * Nutty (Level 20): You have to collect 9.500 points to unlock him. * Shifty (Level 21): You have to collect the amazing and highest amount of 10.000 points to unlock him. Gallery Dumb Ways to Die HTF Edition/gallery Deaths # Cro-Marmot's ice block melts. # Cub gets ran over by a truck. (Death From Read 'em and Weep, despite that Pop hit Cub on the head with a shovel to death rather than being run over from a truck, and the trucks are from Havin' A Ball ) # Cuddles drowns in the water. (Death from the 'Clean' option of Cuddles' Pet Smoochie) # Disco Bear's head bursts after hearing music at a very loud volume. (Death From Hello Dolly.) # Flaky blows a gum bubble that pops, covers her entire face, and suffocates her. (Death from the 'Gum' option of Flaky's Baseball Smoochie) # Flippy dies from smoking cigarettes. # Giggles suffers a fatal jellyfish sting. (Death from Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark.) # Handy's mouth is cut off and his back gets impaled by glass shards. (Death From Shard at Work.) # Lammy's forehead flesh is shaved off by a razor and probably dies from blood loss. (Similar to Cub's injury from Snip Snip Hooray!, even though he didn't die from blood loss, rather than Lammy's death.) # Lifty accidentally sets off a time bomb. # Lumpy dies from sunburn. # Mime's body is sliced in half by heavy weights. (Death from the 'Weights' option of Mime's Olympic Smoochie) # Nutty dies from eating too much sweets. # A shark bites Petunia's head off. (Death From the 'Swim' option of Petunia's Summer Smoochie and Going Overboard) # Pop gets burned to death by a combustion explosion. (Death from the 'Light' option of Pop's BBQ Smoochie) # Russell dies of oil poisoning. (Death from Better Off Bread, despite Russell not being present in the episode.) # Sniffles' jetpack flies up, ripping off his arms with its handles and probably dies from blood loss. (Death from the 'Jet' option of Sniffles' Science Smoochie). # Shifty dies from drinking alcohol. (Similar to Toothy's death from the 'Tasty' option of Toothy's Easter Smoochie, Despite that he ate a rotten egg instead) # Splendid's head is crushed by a meteorite. (Death From Better Off Bread, despite the fact that Toothy died that way rather than Splendid in the episode) # The Mole dies when he crashes his car into a tree. # Toothy trips over a log, impaling a needle in his eye and through his skull, sticking out from the back of his head with his eye ripped off. (Death From Eye Candy, despite that he was holding a lollipop rather a sharp stick, and Toothy's position after death looks identical to Pop's position in the 'Kabob' option in Pop's BBQ Smoochie) Goofs # Petunia misses her tail when she gets bitten by the shark. # When you see all the characters dancing before beginning the game, Toothy's buckteeth are correctly drawn, but when you play his level, his buckteeth are mistakenly animated like the other characters'. This happened in some Season 1 and Season 2. Internet shorts like the famous Eye Candy or the historical Class Act. # Flaky is missing her quills during the dance sequences. # When you win The Mole's level, you see that he's doing fist pumps at his victory. If you pay attention to his arms, you'll see that they're bare and without sleeves. ## On the same level, if you fail it, there are sleeves colored as The Mole's skin. # In the mobile game, both Cub's nappy and ears are backwards. # When the bomb explodes, Lifty has six fingers. # When Sniffles' jetpack is about to launch, a bone from his hand is visible, even though his arms haven't ripped off yet. # In the Music Video, Splendid doesn't have a nose. # In Shifty's level, when you lose, his ears are incorrectly misplaced upwards when it should be down. # If you look close at Lammy you can see part of the skin hasn't been re-colored. #Russell is shown with the design only used in Whose Line Is It Anyway? and Off the Hook (with his five o'clock shadow) despite the game clearly being made much later considering Lammy's presence. #In Mime's level, when you lose, the front of Mime's head cannot be seen on the ground. #Russell's philtrum is miss placed when he dies. Trivia * This game is based on an Android game which also had a music video that brought up many viewers, fans, positive critics and multiple remakes and parodies. The name for both the video and the game was Dumb Ways to Die. * This is the first time Lammy has an older season design. * Petunia and Cuddles are the only characters in the game to use their TV series design. The rest of the characters, including Lammy, use their pre-TV series design. *In both the game and music video we see The Mole's left eye, this being the only time we have seen either so far. If one looks closely, he does seem to have a Pac-Man shaped pupil, like most characters. **Though remember, this isn't canon. Music Video Released along with the game was a music video which, unlike other HTF episodes, was created by Mondo Media with the companion of CartoonStar (a corporation which usually helps Mondo with the production of the arcade games). The project was in charge of CartoonStar, while the death scenes and cartoons were in charge of MondoMedia, making it to technically count as a "canon" production. Lyrics Stay too long in the sun / Hold a sharp-ended stick on the run / Don`t watch out, when crossing streets / Turn high n' higher the earphone beats Dumb ways to die / So many dumb ways to die / Dumb ways to di-i-ie / So many dumb ways to die Steer an oil tanker through the north pole / Light a bonfire with lots of petrol / Drive blindly a car and feel cool / Go as non-swimmer in a deep end pool Dumb ways to die / So many dumb ways to die / Dumb ways to di-i-ie / So many dumb ways to die Lift much too heavy weight / Sometimes death comes fast and straight / Fall into unknown water is no bliss / Replacing light bulbs when hearing gas hiss Dumb ways to die / So many dumb ways to die / Dumb ways to die-i-ie / So many dumb ways to die Miscalculate a rocket setup can be hazardous / Choking on oversized gum bubbles quite horrendous / Slashed your head? A crazy hairdresser might give a clue / I wonder, what this red cable will do? Dumb ways to die / So many dumb ways to die / Dumb ways to di-i-i-e *Long pause* / So many dumb ways to die Stay out of the water during the jellyfish season... / Melting icecaps, caused by wasting energy may be the reason... Be stupid, uncool and smoke cigarettes / Eat too much junk food, that makes you sick and fat / Drinking alcohol, that poisonous stuff will shrink your brain / They may not rhyme, but they kill most of the people! The dumbest ways to die / The dumbest ways to die / The dumbest ways to di-i-i-i-i-ie *Long pause* / So many dumb, so many dumb ways to diiiiie. Moral Look after yourself! - A message from CartoonStar.